


Sweet Nothings: Marvel

by The Metal Deity (The_Anxious_Chords01)



Series: Sweet Nothings [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 616, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The%20Metal%20Deity
Summary: Collection of One-Shots in the Marvel Universe, open for request but my main focus is for my main stories, it is just to improve my writing.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Emma Frost/Jean Grey, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Sweet Nothings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206452
Kudos: 8





	1. Across the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limitless undying love  
> Which shines around me like a million suns  
> It calls me on and on across the universe
> 
> ~ The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScarletWidow (Star Wars AU)
> 
> TW: Slavery (sort of)

A redheaded human female walked through the dark and gloomy palace, her robes shined and contrasted starkly with the dimly lit hallways. As she walked, she passed Devaronians, Zygerrians, Humans, Neimodians and many other creatures all dressed in the high-class fashion of the respective systems. 

She got towards the door that was assigned to her, showing her card to a greyish-looking Besalisk, he looked her up and down as he checked her data card. Eventually, he let her in so the woman could look at her seat for the evening

The seats looked like a mockery of the galactic republic’s senate, with a giant podium in the middle, and the platforms for the seats around it. The woman had managed to get a seat relatively close to the podium, which made her feel very conflicted, she fingered with her datapad, looking at some orbital activity, a ship to arrive, maybe.

‘Tonight, we have something special planned for you!’ A Noghri man exclaimed in Huttese as he stepped onto a makeshift platform. ‘We know why you are here, and we have delivered. Our lord is kind in his gifts and for the right price they could be your assets, but first, let me introduce our master. Lord Vudu.’

A disgusting Chevin walked on stage and all applauded him. The red-haired woman tried her best to hide her disdain for the man as she gazed upon leathery skin, hair as coarse as hay, and a mouth that moistened with saliva it couldn’t contain.

‘My dear people,’ He grunted, the woman had not expected the voice of an angel, but this was more horrible than all her expectations. ‘I come here today to offer you gifts of my gratitude. Today you can make a difference, for I have the finest slaves in the rim.’

That was always what it was about, credits, and in the outer rim, they had found that slavery was the best way of getting it. The woman looked at the Chevin, who was talking about his “prospects” and what an “opportunity” it was for them.

‘With my assets, you can increase profitability, keep your properties cleaner, or give yourself the pleasure you deserve.’ With the pleasure statement, the whole crowd went wild as they cheered and applauded. ‘You can create an army that can topple even the Jedi!’

The redhead scoffed as she continued watching.

‘I hope you will all enjoy the show, I know they will give you their best.’ The Chevin growled as his ugly face turned into a gut-wrenching smile. ‘They’ll have to.’

The Noghri took over again as he introduced the first “assets” to the crowd. It was a prisoner of war, to include in an army, the Kyuzo man looked fierce as he stared into nothing, keeping his head on high. He was sold quickly to a Zabraki Woman.

Then a Twi’leki woman came on the stage and the crowd went wild.

‘This asset is perfect for you. She’s a fighter, but what is war without a bit of love.’ The Noghri touched her cheek and the Twi’lek tried to bite it, but she got a shock out of her inhibitor chip. ‘Feisty one, who bids?’

The redheaded woman could only watch as sentient living beings were sold like cattle, she saw Wookies get sold to work the spice mines, an older Chiss man having to work as a scholar, multiple warriors from Ryloth or Dathomir being sold to the highest bidder. Never once did she feel the need to touch the pad and bid on one of these unfortunate souls, she stared every time someone got sold to the buyers, her least a pale Zabrak that was seated next to her, he looked vile, his tattoos indicating he was from Iridonia. 

‘And now for our final asset, we have something special.’ All people sat at the tip of their chair awaiting the last slave to be brought by. The Noghri man signed and two pig-faced Gamorreans came with a girl between them, chained by the neck, ankles, and wrists, all together in one structure so that she couldn’t escape. There was one difference between all the other slaves and this one, the young woman, with brown hair that framed her face so nicely, was entirely naked. The red-haired woman roared silently in anger at seeing such a young woman like this, she felt for the girl as she knew she shouldn’t have.

‘Here is our last asset and our masterpiece.’ The man said as he grabbed the chain and yanked the young human towards him. ‘Her parents couldn’t pay their debts, so we took their children, her brother died in the arena, fighting for his freedom, and this bitch was taken to be sold into slavery.’

The chained woman trembled as she heard the words as if she hadn’t known her brother had died, a silent tear crept across her face.

‘You can do anything you want to her.’ He said as he grabbed a nipple and twisted hard. ‘You could pierce these, or rip them off with your teeth, she won’t mind she has to do your bidding.’

The redheaded woman looked in disgust as the Noghri listed the filth you could do to the slave. She had to do something, and yet she felt powerless.

‘She even has a name,’ The Noghri growled. ‘What is your name?’

‘Whore.’ Came the soft voice from the slave.

‘That’s right, you are a whore, you don’t have any other use.’ The Noghri told her. ‘Well, let’s start with an opening bid, and to give you an extra incentive; our asset is still pure and never touched.’

‘100.000 credits.’ Prices flashed on a big screen in the middle, with a vid of the person sitting in the chair as well. This bid was down by a young Hutt.

‘200.000 credits.’ A Twi’leki man across from her.

‘500.000 credits.’ The Zabrak next to her.

‘550.000 credits.’ The Hutt again.

‘600.000 credits.’ The woman hadn’t even noticed that she herself had started bidding.

‘1.000.000 credits.’ The Zabrak glared at her as he upped the bid, the cruel man really wanting the slave, but the redhead wasn’t about to give up.

‘1.500.000 credits.’ The woman needed to outbluff him and bid high.

‘1.600.000 credits.’ The Zabrak bid, not as much of a difference, she knew that she’d win.

‘1.750.000 credits.’ Was her bid, she hoped it would be the final one but the Zabrak raised it with 50.000 credits, to which she offered 2 million. She saw the Zabraki brute seize her up and sighed in defeat, the redheaded woman had won her slave. She transferred the money from her account and as the highest bidder was immediately asked to pick up her new asset, she felt her commlink buzz and knew what that meant.

The Besalisk that had been on guard at her door escorted her through the halls, she walked past people hooded in a dark cloak as she didn’t want to attract too many people. All she cared about right now was get to her ship and to safety, preferable with her purchase.

She was led in a round room, where she faced the vile Noghri man.

‘We thank you for your purchase.’ He snapped his fingers, and the woman was brought in and placed to stand next to the taller Noghri. ‘Whore, this is you, new mistress, you have to obey her commands, every command.’

The woman didn’t dare to look at the redheaded woman, she hoped her new mistress was kind, wasn’t in need of her services all too often. Maybe she’d get her own quarters and life wouldn’t be so bad for her as in the cold cell she had been staying ever since she had been taken.

‘And on your knees, if she talks to you.’ The Noghri kicked her as she fell on her knees, letting out a small cry of pain.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Her new mistress screamed. ‘Damage my asset, you absolute lowlife.’

As she stared at the floor, slow tears falling down her cheeks, she felt a shadow falling across her when her new mistress knelt beside her. Her warm breath felt good on her naked skin as she shivered. Almost immediately a warm cloak was placed on her shoulders as her new mistress hid her body.

‘Could I have the keys to make sure she can walk?’ She heard her ask.

‘I only have those that connect the bonds to each other.’ The Noghri went to touch her but his hand was swatted away by her new mistress who flung an arm protectively around her. Her touch felt warm and so comfortable after all the cold touches, she had felt from fellow slaves and slavers.

‘You will give me the key and we will be on our way.’ Her mistress said.

‘I will give you the key and you will be on your way.’ The Noghri repeated.

‘Hold out your arms and legs please.’ Her mistress didn’t remove 

‘You need to be careful; she does not have the chip as that would leave a mark,’ The Noghri said. ‘And we wanted her body to be without scars of any sorts, pure for your liking.’

‘Thank you, I will take her to my ship, and we will be off.’ Her new mistress helped her to her feet and grabbed the chain around her neck she had left, she threw her one last glance with a smile, before walking off and gently dragging her asset behind her.

The redhead walked through halls full of people, guiding the girl behind her on a chain, feeling for her presence. They reached the docking bay where she saw an unexpected admirer of her ship, the baydoor was open and the pale Zabrak stood on the ramp of her ship with five of his guards.

‘Good, you’ve brought her to me.’ The man said as he laughed, slowly fingering his gun on his holster.

‘What have you come here for?’ She asked him, looking around the room for perfect spots to hide or duck.

‘You know what I want, I want her.’ The Zabrak pointed at her recently purchased slave.

‘She’s mine.’ She growled possessively. ‘You’ll have to kill me.’

‘I will.’ He said as he drew his gun. ‘Shoot her, but keep the asset intact, whoever kills her can have her body to use freely.’

‘Duck!’ She yelled at her slave as she pushed them behind large crates, once she knew her asset was safe, she whispered to her. ‘Get to my ship, don’t get shot. I shall keep you safe.’

Quickly the slave obeyed her as she stayed where she was and looked for an opening, the five men were shooting at them and they were between them and the ship.

‘Now.’ Her mistress yelled and both of them started running, her mistress was a bit behind her as she heard a weird noise, it sounded like an ignition of a light weapon, she didn’t look back. The ship was her safety and all the Zabraki men focussed on her mistress so she could run freely to the opening of the ship. She reached it, but curiosity got the best of her as she had to know what happened behind her.

Holy shit, she thought, her new mistress was a Jedi, she turned around to watch her from the safety of the ship, she was wielding her light sabre as she deflected bolt after bolt, trying her best not to die. The slave watched as muscles could be seen on the pale woman who owned her. There were three Zabraks left, with one of them being the leader, he ordered his two guards to perform a melee attack which resulted in there being one Zabrak still living.

Her mistress walked up to him and put out her sabre, saying something to him. The Zabrak hung his head and she walked off towards her ship. The slave screamed as she saw him draw his gun and pointed it at her back. Quickly, the woman cut him down, she didn’t even look as she started running towards her ship.

Natasha Romanov had not expected to buy a slave, it was an infiltrating mission so republic forces could shut it down, she had felt pain as the slaves were sold, her own upbringing reflected in their fates but had remained somewhat indifferent as a proper Jedi. But when she had seen this girl, naked and broken she couldn’t stop herself and bid, just to try to spare the girl from this fate.

She had been infiltrating and when her commlink had vibrated it meant that the republic forces were en route. She needed to get out before the airstrike began, which was why she hurried to get her and the slave she saved out of here.

She had latched on the heartbeat and feelings of the girl, which is why she felt it when she the Zabrak had almost shot her in the back, her reaction although unheard through a thick window, wasn’t unheard through the force.

She stepped onto her own ship as she quickly closed the door, she ran to the cockpit to fly her ship away from this vile place. They lifted off and flew into the sky where she saw gunship coming out of hyperspace, she put her destination for the rendezvous in the navicomp, and as soon as she reached lightspeed she put her ship in autopilot and went to check on the other woman.

The slave had been sitting on the floor next to a chair the whole time, staring at her knees, she still had the Jedi’s cloak around her body. She looked up when the Jedi threw something in front of her.

‘Here, these are some spare tunics,’ She pointed at the clothes. ‘You can put them on.’

The slave fingered the fabric, nicer than anything she’d ever owned. She shed the cloak and put it on, not caring for her nakedness, not that it mattered her new owner had turned around so she couldn’t see her, strange, the slave thought.

‘Done.’ The slave said and the woman turned around.

‘I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Natasha Romanov, but just call me Nat.’ Her owner told her. ‘What’s is your name?’

‘I’m whore, mistress.’ 

‘I will have none of that.’ The slave got a good look at her owner, as she carefully lifted her head to meet blue eyes. ‘I’m Nat, and you must have had a name before they did this horrible thing to you?’

‘Wanda.’ The girl flinched as she expected a punch, she got pain treatment as part of her education, and to use her own name was one of the worst of sins.

‘I’m not going to hurt you.’ Nat told her as she reached out for Wanda’s face, she flinched her head away again, but then her training hit in and she brought her face close towards the outstretched hand. The hand cupped her cheek as her mistress smiled kindly at her, then the hand reached lower towards her neck. The fear in the slave’s eyes was evident for the Jedi. ‘I’m not hurting you, please, trust me.’

Slowly Wanda felt the chain around her neck loosening and eventually coming off completely, she thought she heard Nat mutter something as she stroked an angry red mark on her neck where the chain had cut her.

‘Where are you from, where is your family?’

‘Why?’

‘Because I’m freeing you, no one should live like a slave.’ Nat said.

‘I’m from a moon near the system we just left, but I can’t go back.’ She told Nat. 

‘I know, I’m getting you and your family out there.’

‘Dead, all of them, they killed my parents when they took us, and my brother died in an arena.’ She cried, she hadn’t processed it just yet what happened, the Noghri had told her about the death of her brother, she was alone now.’

‘Fuck…’ The other woman thought for a while. ‘Is there anywhere you can go?’

‘Can I,’ Wanda started as tears rolled down her cheeks. ‘Maybe… stay with you, I’d feel safer with you.’

‘I’ll keep you safe.’ Nat said as she embraced the crying woman. ‘No-one will ever hurt you again.’


	2. Whiskey in the Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whack for my daddy, oh  
> Whack for my daddy, oh  
> There's whiskey in the jar, oh
> 
> ~ Thin Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amerikate (My favourite comic book ship)

‘This is such a bad idea.’ Kate muttered under her breath.

Noh-Varr had produced his phone and suggested a drinking game, the worst of them all; he had wants to play Piccolo.

Piccolo wasn’t that bad; it was just that the game played on a phone was usually followed to Caliente which is an overly sexual version of the game.

The Young Avengers had their Thursday evening free and had started playing drinking games with herself and America on the couch in Kate’s apartment, Noh-Varr on a bean bag, Tommy on the floor, and Billy and Teddy sharing one chair.

‘We’re in.’ One of the couples said, both of their minds being fused into one person or so it seemed. ‘Girls?’

‘I’m not sure, Princess?’ America nudged her.

‘Yeah, fine.’ Kate said, not following any of the conversations only focusing on America and the close proximity their bodies were in, America’s toned legs draped over her porcelain ones.

Kate was still confused, as were most queer young adults, but Kate wasn’t queer, she knew that. But America’s new year’s comment had made her doubt all Kate believed.

‘You’re not that straight, Princess.’ She had said before disappearing in a star-shaped portal.

‘The first one to remove two items of clothing can give out five sips.’ Noh-Varr read from his phone, apparently, the game had already started, Kate just said their next to America, her possible, maybe, probably crush, if she wasn’t straight. Why was sexual identity so hard?

‘I don’t trust Noh with the power, hand in your phone I’ll do it.’ Billy said with a wink to Noh-Varr who gave him his phone.

‘Fine, but you still need to hand out your sips.’ Noh-Varr said.

‘All to Kate.’ Billy said as two of his scarfs were now in the middle of the table thrown in a messy pile. 

‘Shit.’ Kate muttered as America smirked, Kate loved that sideways, confident, sexy smirk. Kate drank the sips and some more as she wanted something to distract her from America and her goddamn legs. The legs that were draped over her as bare feet, with nails painted red, white, and blue, wiggled to get her attention, Kate ignored it as she fixed her look upon the muscles of those smooth, brown legs. Wait. Smooth? America never shaved her legs, she always said it was too much of a futzing hassle.

‘Kate!’ America finally managed to tear her eyes away from her calves and to look into America’s brown orbs. ‘Your turn.’

‘Alright, what is my task?’ She asked, only dreading the worst, she looked around the room and already it looked pretty weird, Teddy had purple lipstick, her lipstick, on his face, and Noh now sat in such a way that his ass was shown to the whole group.

‘Kate, the person who you deem most beautiful can hand out three sips.’ Noh told her. ‘So, I guess I can choose now…’

‘Hold up, you chico, are not the most beautiful.’ America said. ‘It is obviously me.’

‘No way, Chavez, it is me, Kate dated me, she’d only go for the best.’ Noh smugly smiled as if he’d won the argument with that.

‘I vote for my boyfriend.’ Billy said, kissing Teddy’s cheek.

‘I’m going for America.’ Teddy told him, which earned him a heartbroken look from his boyfriend.

‘Does anyone care what I think?’ Kate asked, it had been her task.

‘Not really.’ Noh admitted as Tommy said he voted for Noh.

‘Guess it is a tie, princess?’ America shivered above her, the tremors going from America’s legs to Kate’s lap.

‘America wins.’ She looked into her best friend's smile and smiled back, she felt a warmth inside that, probably couldn’t be described as platonic. Probably.

Her best friend beamed as she quickly hugged Kate. ‘For the record, I think it is you.’ She whispered in her ears before she got back to her place looking around with an evil smirk. ‘Who to give it to? Kate can have one.’

‘Why?’ She pouted at America.

‘Because you’re adorable when you pout, in fact, you can have two, I’ll take the other one.’ She sat as she poured herself a shot and downed it immediately. ‘Come on, Chica. You need to drink with me.’

‘Fine.’ Kate grumbled as she poured two shots and without looking at anywhere but America, she downed them. The liquor burned her throat as tried to keep in her cough, not wanting for a certain someone to see her being weak. ‘Futz.’ She mumbled.

‘Alright, Tommy…’ Billy said with an evil smirked as he gazed up at his brother. ‘Shower fully clothed.’

‘Futz, can I at least dress into something after.’

‘No, those are the rules, unless you want to take three shots.’ Noh-Var told him, already pouring them in their glasses.

‘Give me the shots.’ Tommy sighed as he extended a hand and threw them all back. ‘Who’s next?’

‘We need all women to remove their bra from underneath their shirt.’ Billy read aloud. Noh’s eyes lit up as he looked at his ex-girlfriend and the tanned woman who was gazing at Kate.

‘I won’t do that.’ America said.

‘I can’t do that.’ Said Kate.

‘Why can’t you do that, Katie?’ Teddy asked her.

‘I’m not wearing one.’ She said with a blush on her face, America blushed as well as she poured two drinks and handed one to Kate.

‘Together.’ They both downed them and stared in the other’s eyes.

‘Prudes.’ Tommy said. ‘We want to see some tits.’

‘Just shut it.’ America had an annoyed tone in her voice as turned away from Tommy and looked at Billy who was about to read the next task.

‘Tommy, you are getting a massage blindfolded and the person you deem best gets to kiss you.’ The sorcerer told him.

‘I don’t think I’ll like this.’ Tommy said as Noh blindfolded him. Silently Billy pointed to the members of the group and in turn, that person needed to massage the speedster. Noh-Var went for a weird chest massage and Teddy went for his feet, Kate was then and just focused on the neck and shoulders, America followed with a massage that Tommy did not seem to like for one bit. But when she sat back on the couch, she turned her position around so that it wasn’t her feet but her head on Kate’s lap.

‘Hey.’ She said as she reached up to touch Kate’s face.

‘Hey.’ Kate replied, she reached down and started playing with America’s hair, a soft smile from the tanned woman told her to continue.

‘I choose to kiss the last one.’ Tommy said, Kate had been a bit preoccupied, America’s fault, so she had missed Billy giving a massage; but rules are rules.

‘Can I take a shot?’ Billy asked silently, Teddy shook his head and pointed to Billy’s brother who was still waiting with his blindfold on. Billy sighed, stood up, and picked his brother on his lips very quickly.

‘Gross.’ Tommy dry heaved as he removed his blindfold and saw his brother blush in front of him. ‘Never again.’

‘Billy…’ Teddy had grabbed his boyfriend’s disregarded phone from its spot and started reading the next task. ‘You can use a pickup line on a person of your choosing.’

‘Hey,’ Billy said in a sultry tone to Teddy. ‘There is something wrong with my phone.’

‘What is it?’

‘It doesn’t have your number in it.’ America blew a raspberry from Kate’s lap. ‘What you don’t like it?’

‘Come on, Chico; you’re doing it all wrong.’ 

‘Do it better than, Mer.’ Billy challenged her.

‘Wow… sorry, but wow.’ America sat up, stared at Kate, blushed, and threw her hair back. She looked nervous and her cocky smile left for a sweet one. ‘I mean, I saw you just there and now… wow… I know you deserve an opening line worthy of your eyes, but just by looking at you, I get flustered. You are just so beautiful; words are difficult right now. Is there any way I can get your number?’

‘Yes…’ Kate gasped, forgetting it was for a game. She actually hoped that America had asked her out, Kate smiled as she looked at her best friend, she dropped her nervous act and gave Kate her signature grin.

‘Pass an ice cube through around a circle using only your mouth, Teddy starts.’ Billy said as he conjured one and put it in his boyfriend’s mouth. Teddy immediately started making out with Billy, transferring the cube from his into his boyfriend’s mouth. Billy gave it to Tommy, Noh-Var, who in turn gave it to Tommy. 

Tommy walked up to Kate, the cube melting in his mouth. ‘Don’t get any ideas Speedy.’ Kate said as she opened her mouth. Tommy balanced the cube on his tongue and dropped it onto Kate’s.

‘Gross, just give it to me, please.’ America sighed from her lap. 

‘That’s what she said.’ 

‘Fuck of Noh.’ Kate gave him the finger as she lowered herself down to give the cube to her best friend. When she gave the cold ice, a shiver ran through the girl on her lap, but not from the ice, for their lips slightly touched. America leaned back and spit the cube on the ground.

‘Hey…’ She said as she gazed back up at Kate.

‘Hey.’ Kate smiled at her best friend who grinned back to her.

‘What’s next?’ Noh-Var asked.

‘Body shots!’ Billy read from his phone. ‘You can choose the person you want any refusal of the tasks is the removal of clothing.’

‘Kate, can I do you?’ America asked. ‘I let you do me, I just don’t want any belly hair with my shot.’

‘Sure,’ Kate trembled out of the idea of kissing America’s tummy which she knew was toned. ‘Rather you then one of the boys.’

Both women stood up and Kate laid back down on the couch, shifting her purple sweater and tank top up to reveal a toned stomach. America poured the shot in her bellybutton and took a shot. ‘Your turn, Chica.’

They switched positions and it was now America laid on her back, she pulled her star-spangled shirt up to show off her abs. ‘Wow.’ Kate sighed as she stroked the abs absentmindedly, she put her lips to a tanned stomach. America’s tummy was pure perfection, hard abs with soft flesh, that felt amazing underneath the touch of her lips. She didn’t taste the liquor as she downed the shot, she did however feel soft digits playing with her sleek hair, Kate looked up to see America looking at her face with a grin. Kate decided to smooth America’s shirt back down and moved up on the couch, behind America, and hugged her.

‘That’s so futzing comfortable.’ America sighed in the embrace.

‘Question for… Kate.’ Billy read. ‘Have you had sex with someone of the same gender or fantasized about it?’

‘I haven’t slept with a woman.’ Kate blushed, with America in her arms, big curls tickled her cheeks. ‘But I have thought about it, and I wouldn’t be opposed, I think.’

‘Nice,’ Noh-Var yelled as he high-fived Tommy. ‘No straight people in our group.’

‘Clint?’ Asked Teddy.

‘Nah, I’m pretty sure, he and Bucky have a secret relationship.’ Kate told him. ‘Plus, the old man is not a part of our team.’

‘Next up, is me!’ Billy said with glee. ‘I get to choose two people to moan in each other’s ears for 10 seconds. And naturally, I choose Kate and America.’

‘Futz you.’ Kate said, America turned to see Kate and gave her a reassuring smile.

‘Wonder how loud you are Katie-Kate.’ She winked at Kate before leaning in and whispering: ‘I’m not that loud, but I think you’ll like my sex noises. Kate, Aah fuck, Kate please, Katie, Kate, please aah o ahh. Fuck Katie.’

Kate realised a bit late that America had already started, too preoccupied with the notion of America moaning her name softly in her ear. She quickly tried correcting her mistake by making noises as well, if only she could remember how she sounded in bed, she didn’t get to orgasm often, she had only done it with her own hand, her boyfriends had been of no use. She went for the load, pornographic approach, forgetting it wasn’t just her and America in the room, how she wished it was.

‘You sound almost as I imagined.’ America told her, Kate wondered once again if America was just her very open self or flirting with her. America usually spoke without a filter as if she had no shame, one of the many things Kate liked about her, she the archer assumed that this was the case.

‘That was… very strange…’ Teddy said.

‘Yes, on to the next task.’ Billy smiled as he read the next task aloud. ‘Everyone who has a secret crush at the moment has to take a shot.’ Everyone except the couple took one, even America who normally didn’t really bother with feelings, so Kate let it go for now, at least until they were alone together; Something they’d soon be, it was a sleepover, but Kate had insisted that her own bedroom was girls only and Kate had stubbornly taken the other end of the purple queen-sized bed she owned.

‘Meri, you have a crush, who is it?’ Yelled Noh-Var, too drunk for his own good.

‘None of your business.’ Snapped America back at her.

‘I know who it is.’ Tommy said with a smirk. ‘Natasha isn’t it?’

‘Ooh, yeah, Black Widow, if I weren’t gay, I’d be trying to get with her.’ Teddy said.

‘And what about me?’ Billy feigned hurt.

‘Aw, I’d never want to leave you.’ Teddy assured him.

‘Thanks, babe.’ Billy gazed at his boyfriend, staring into his eyes.

‘Stop eye-futzing.’ America said. ‘It’s not Natasha, not a fan of redheads.’

‘We’ll continue.’ Billy picked up his phone again. ‘First one to show us their sex toy collection gives away two shots.’

‘Be right back.’ Tommy said as he sped out of the building using his speed.

‘I win.’ America had conjured a star-shaped portal out of thin air and had put a hand in it only to retrieve a purple vibrator from it.

‘Aw, man…’ Tommy sighed as he came back, out of breath even for a speedster, holding a pink set of fluffy cuffs.

‘I like the colour.’ Kate told America who still held the vibrator in her hand, it was almost the same shade of purple as the outfit Kate was wearing. 

‘I know.’ Mumbled America, almost loud enough for Kate to hear as she put it back through her portal.

‘Kate, we are going to blindfold you.’ Billy told Kate as he continued reading from her phone. ‘Everyone kisses your cheek; you choose one of them to kiss you for real.’

‘For real?’

‘Proper snog, tongue and everything.’ Noh-Var interjected.

‘Without tongue, just the lips.’ Kate said.

‘Good enough.’ Teddy blindfolded Kate as she sat up straight, her first peck was short and almost nothing, it was from a person who definitely did not want to kiss Kate, the second was the same, she presumed the happy couple. The third was special, she felt a soft finger stroking her cheek, her hair was pushed out of the way as a pair of soft lips were put against her cheek. They felt warm and extremely nice against her skin, she felt the person kissing her shiver in the touch. The fourth was way too eager and the fifth downright sloppy.

‘I want the third one.’ Kate breathed, the third was the only one that felt right for her, they had been gentle and almost loving with her and her cheek.

‘Your funeral.’ She heard Billy say from afar.

‘Shut it.’ A voice, Teddy’s said, from about the same spot as Billy, so she knew they weren’t the ones whose hand she could feel cupping her cheek. Hot breath, she could feel on her lips as the person she couldn’t see leaned 

‘Teddy, choose the one with the stinkiest feet, they have to down two shots.’

‘Well, my love, that is you.’ Teddy laughed.

‘Don’t you want to smell everyone’s feet?’ Billy pouted at his boyfriend.

‘Not really, no.’

‘Fine.’ He downed the shots quickly and started reading the next task. ‘Noh, make out with the person on your right.’

Not caring for watching her ex make out with Tommy, Kate started doing something she loved, she started playing with America’s curls. Long and dark brown, they were so pretty around her beautiful face and they made her whole look just perfect. ‘Chica.’ America was talking to her and she had missed all the words she had said.

‘What?’ She asked, trying to play coy.

‘I love it when you do that, but I need to be blindfolded, and spin a bottle, that person gets to kiss me.’ America explained. ‘I have about 80% chance it is a boy, gross.’

‘20% says it’s a girl,’ Noh-Var said, as Kate gently blindfolded America, making sure it wasn’t on too tight. Kate didn’t voice it, but she hoped for the 20% would be a perfect opportunity to see if they fit together properly.

America stumbled forwards as Kate helped her find the bottle she needed to spin, it spun and it was agonizingly slow, eventually landing on a spot between Kate and Billy. Many of times, she expected the sorcerer to know of her feelings towards the being from a utopian parallel, and the fact that he pointed at Kate and then at America, to signal that she should do it, didn’t calm her suspicion.

Kate trembled all over as she placed one hand on her best friend’s cheek, and with the other, she started playing with America’s hair. She leaned in and for the first time ever she kissed a girl, America to be precise. She loved every short second of it, the taste of alcohol on America’s lips, the smirk the girl gave in the kiss, the hand, placed on her lower back that pushed her further into America, and the slight gasp of America as they released. Kate said down again as America unfolded her blindfold, looking around as to who had kissed her.

Not finding a clue in the faces of her teammates she sat back down next to Kate, laying her head on the raven-haired archer’s shoulder.

‘Everyone needs someone else’s hands down their pants, for the next five minutes, or they take five shots.’

Kate, already quite drunk, could not permit herself to drink more, especially with America sleeping in her bed, platonically, unfortunately. She shared a look with America who nodded and smiled softly at her. Slowly she lowered her hand in America’s pants, she did it slowly, as if that would make it less weird. She wished, almost immediately she had thought of lowering down her backside, what America had done with her. Kate had placed her hand in the front of America’s pants.

‘Noh,’ Billy asked, his boyfriends’ hand in his pants, reading his phone with one hand, the other was touching Teddy. ‘What is your biggest sexual 

Noh-Var went on for about five minutes, and it wasn’t sexy, mainly raunchy and perverted. That was why it was so strange for Kate to hear a small moan coming from her left, she looked at America who was biting her lip to suppress more noises. Kate could feel America’s body heating up next to her, she could also feel something strange where her left hand was.

She felt the panties that she was touching become damp; America was aroused. Kate did however not know, if it was thanks to Noh-Var’s story, probably not as in his fantasy he now was eating a cake out of a playboy bunny’s vagina, or if it was because of Kate or Kate’s hand down her pants.

‘All of us have to dress down to their underwear, for every item of clothing you keep, you have to take a shot.’ 

‘Hell no!’ Kate yelled. ‘I’m not showing you my tits.’

‘Me neither.’ America said.

‘Well, that is at least one shot per person.’ Teddy explained as he stripped down to his black briefs, Billy next to him did the same, albeit more hesitantly. Tommy and Noh-Var had done the same. ‘By the way, you can take the hands out of your pants.’

‘Lucky us.’ Grumbled Kate, throwing off her sweater and her pants and socks, all purple or black, while America did the same but with red, white, and blue, leaving Kate in her panties and a tank top and America in blue boy shorts and a red bra with a white star in it. Kate could only stare at the beautiful body America usually hid under baggy and tacky America-themed clothing, nice hard abs with beautiful large breasts, toned legs, and arms, but still most important was America’s smile; Kate would die just to see that smile one more time.

‘Next task is for everyone to keep a hand in the inner thigh of the person next to you.’

‘So, we’re back to third base?’ America asked.

‘Seems like it.’ Teddy said, already stroking his boyfriend’s inner thigh.

‘May I?’ Kate asked gently, not sure where to go now, America nodded as she placed her own hand between Kate’s thighs. Nothing else Kate picked up after that, she could only focus on the hand very near her aroused core. They did more tasks, none involving Kate or America until one did.

‘America, the lights will go out, you have to turn someone on using only your words.’ Tommy sped up and turned off the lights.

‘Alright Chica,’ America whispered in Kate’s ear. ‘I know you just felt how wet I am, and it is all you. I am infatuated by you, Kate, Katie-Kate, my princess. You turn me on so futzing much. When I’m with you I get nervous, I never do, you are just special. I want you in every way I can, I want to suck on your pretty nipples, kiss you all over and make you scream my name as I make you cum. Kate, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I need you to know that.’

‘Did it work, Kate?’ Noh-Var asked when the lights were back on.

‘A lady never kisses and tells.’ Kate told her ex, a bit out of breath as she was indeed, very aroused. ‘Should we continue?’

‘America, spin a bottle, take their top off with your teeth.’ Billy said with a mean smirk.

‘I’m doing what now?’ America seemed off at the moment as well, maybe she felt the same heat as Kate did after their conversation in the dark.

‘You heard me,’ Billy told her. ‘Spin it.’

Kate missed the slight swish of Billy’s hand, she also failed to notice the aura of magic around the bottle as it landed on her.

‘Fuck.’ She groaned.

‘You sound excited.’ America joked.

‘No, it’s not you, I’m just not wearing a bra.’ Kate explained.

‘No matter, I’ll use my hands to make sure the perverts don’t see your pretty boobs.’ America said with a wink. She got down on the floor as she sat down between Kate’s legs. Expertly she bit the hem of Kate’s shirt, scraping her teeth across smooth pale flesh. She never broke eye-contact as America slowly moved up to drag the top over Kate’s body. Just as her tits would fall out, America cupped them, not having been able to see them, she had had to feel for when it happened. When the shirt left her body, Kate shivered.

‘You’re cold.’ America stated.

‘No shit.’ Kate snapped back.

‘Let me heat you up.’ America pulled her in her lap and embraced her, her hands still firmly placed over her breasts.

‘Wow.’ Tommy said.

‘Wow indeed.’ Noh-Var repeated.

‘The next one is fun. Kate, if you’re a woman someone of your choosing needs to squeeze your boobs, otherwise you can squeeze someone’s boobs.’

‘I want to honk America’s.’ Kate said immediately. ‘I mean she is holding mine, only fair to return the favour.’

‘Do your worst princess.’ America said as Kate turned around in some sort of weird dance to make sure America’s hands stayed on her breasts. Slowly she placed her own hands-on America’s looking one last time for consent and after a nod, she gently squeezed the soft pillowy mounds of flesh that had haunted her dreams for months now.

‘America, Give the hottest person in the room a Lapdance, topless.’ Billy said when they sat back down on their original position.

‘Futz Yes!’ Noh-Var yelled.

‘No, not happening.’ America said. ‘I’m not getting naked for you guys.’

‘But who is the hottest?’ Tommy teased.

‘Kate, but I’m gay and she is my best friend, not really a competition.’ America started to sound annoyed. ‘Move on please, I’ll take my shot.’

‘Noh, have you done drugs?’ Billy read from his phone.

‘That’s an easy question.’ Noh-Var said. ‘Of course, I have, next.’

‘America, ever been in love?’ Billy asked, silence fell over the room as all eyes turned to America. ‘Well, have you.’

‘I don’t want to play anymore.’ America stood up, walked to Kate’s bedroom, and closed the door with a slam.

‘Go to her.’ Billy said to Kate. ‘We’ll clean up and go to bed, the matrasses should be here, and maybe grabbing a bra.’

‘Thank you,’ Kate told him after putting an arm over her breasts, she knocked gently on her own door, no answer. Slowly she opened the door to see America crying on her bed.

‘Meri?’ Kate said tentatively.

‘Katie?’ Kate heard a voice that she had never thought to hear, America was distraught.

‘What’s wrong?’ She sat down next to America, not touching her yet waiting for consent.

‘Nothing, it just really hurts sometimes.’ America leaned back, into Kate, who threw an arm around her.

‘What does, America?’ Kate asked.

‘Unrequited love and all.’ America said. ‘I fell in love with a straight girl.’

‘Maybe she’s not that straight.’ Kate said, she smiled softly as America turned around and looked at her with watery eyes.

‘She’s not?’ America asked again

‘She’s not.’ America surged forward to capture Kate’s lips with her own. They fell back down the bed and deepened the kiss; months of tension being released in one kiss.

‘That’s good for a first kiss.’ America said as she gasped for air.

‘Well, I kissed you when you were blindfolded, so technically second.’ She smiled at the memory as she started stroking 

‘Third.’ America stated. ‘I did the same with you.’

‘Destiny.’ Kate joked. ‘Of all the universes you could be…’

‘This one is the best.’ America finished. ‘This one has my Katie-Kate; the most beautiful of them all.’

‘Then you better stay in this one for a while.’

‘Trust me.’ America leaned back down, not caring that they were both drunk. ‘I’m not even planning to go out of this bed any time soon.’


End file.
